onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuname
Ryuname is a pirate of the Leo Reavers Pirates. She is their acting Captain. Appearance Ryuname appears as a dark skinned female with bright red hair, piercing yellow eyes, unnaturally long and pointed ears as well as long nails that greatly resemble claws. She is normally dressed rather scantily to show off her skin and her body, most notably her greatest feature: her breasts. Due to her personality, Ryuname is normally seen with a devious smirk on her face. She also has two silver earrings pierced into her left ear. Personality Ryuname is a literal 'wild' person; she is bold and outgoing, always speaking what is on her mind even if it hurts someone else. If someone disagrees with what she says, it won't take long for her to decide she wants them dead. She takes no laws or morals into account but her abstract own, and is even considered by some as a lunatic. Much like her other crew mates, she won't hesitate to kill someone and seems to have some blood lust and pleasure in seeing and acting out violent acts. One could question her loyalty, but the truth is that she is very trustworthy towards those she has even the slightest amount of respect for, but it should be noted that it is a difficult thing to gain from her. Every one of her crew mates are valued as part of what she refers to as her 'pride', and she retaliates with blind fury against any who so much as attempt to harm them. Though Ryuname is fierce, she has a rarely seen compassionate side. One of the many quirks she has is her moody and rather sophomoric behavior, often getting enraged if things don't go her way or if she is kept waiting for something for too long. She also feels that if something is not done right the first time by anyone, she will immediately erase their progress and do it again the proper way. Relationships Leo Reavers As acting Captain of the Leo Reavers, Ryuname is close with her crew and shows concern for them. Allies Sub R. Osian Ryuname is known to have great respect for Sub R. Osian and is extremely loyal to him, which does not often happen for people she knows. Abilities Ryuname is known to have incredible strength and fighting skills, which are further augmented by her Devil Fruit power. Devil Fruit Ryuname has eaten the Kiba Kiba no Mi, which literally means, 'Fang Fang Fruit'. The Kiba Kiba no Mi grants Ryuname the power of superb natural instinct and fighting prowess. For every fight she enters, she adapts almost instantaneously to the opponent's fighting style. The fruit also gives her body the ability to withstand a constant stream of adrenaline, going as far as to increase her muscle mass and bone structure to overcome her opponent. Bullets and blades have little effect, as the wounds heal almost instantaneously after piercing. Her temper, combined with a body adapting to overwhelm her foe's attacks, allows her to utterly crush virtually any opponent before her. The Kiba Kiba no Mi comes with a taxing price on the user; hunger. Ryuname must eat copious amounts of raw foods after using her powers, or else she would perish within the next few days. History At an unknown point in time, Ryuname ate the Kiba Kiba no Mi and supposedly leaped into the sea, subduing a Sea Rabbit and riding it along the Red Line until she formed her crew. Trivia *The character Ryuname was created by Ryuname and the article was made by me. *Her black galleon, Alcatraz Cantus, was built from funds supposedly stolen from the nobles of Mariejois. *It is said in rumors that her feline-like traits resulted from her being raised by lions, when, in fact, it is a bloodline trait of the tribes people of Reverse Mountain. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Subrosian Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users